


A time for her

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (en) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Alec Lightwood (implied), F/F, M/M, Wedding Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Aline needs advices about Helen and talks with Alec.





	A time for her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 7th 2018 (in French) for the [Christmas Challenge 2018](https://christmas-challenge.skyrock.com/). Theme: "a time for her".

“Alec!” a young woman with dark hair exclaimed.  
“Aline,” the concerned greeted more calmly.   
In a few strides, they were next to each other and hugged briefly. Alec looked at Aline for a few seconds and, in this short time frame, he had time to notice that her eyes were sparkling and she was glowing from happiness. He was happy to see her like this. He knew that she hadn’t been this happy since a long time ago.   
They sat down a table in the calm café a stone’s throw away from the Institute in which they had arranged to meet each other. Some jazz music was faintly played in loudspeakers, which was making the atmosphere agreeable.   
“I’m so glad to see you, it’s been a long time,” Alec made.   
“Same!”   
Aline wasn’t living in New York and came rarely. They exchanged some banalities about their respective lives for a few minutes, then Aline dropped:   
“Listen, if I asked that we meet only the two of us and outside of the Institute, it’s because I have a question to ask you.”   
Alec raised a questioning eyebrow. The young woman went on:   
“A question about marriage.”   
“Oh.”   
Alec had gotten married a few months ago.   
“It’s fantastic, Aline. What do you need help for?”   
“My proposal to Helen.”   
Alec was about to talk but Aline cut him off:   
“I would like to do something special and not common… And if I remember well, your proposal was… particular, no?”   
The young man let out a laugh. Magnus and him had indeed ended up proposing at the same time.   
“It’s true. There was this paintings exhibition he was talking about to me for months, so I brought him there. Then, he took me to visit a town where they pretend to be at an ancient time. A thing for tourists.”   
Aline was listening with attention. She was finding Alec’s voice particularly soothing and she was appreciating hearing about his adventures with Magnus. These two were so in love with each other, it was crystal clear.   
While Alec was speaking, a waitress had brought them coffee. Aline had already had time to drink some mouthfuls but Alec was still plunged into his story:   
“And there were bows!”   
At this point, Alec’s eyes started to shine.   
“They were of all sizes and all forms and all masses…” he made with a dreamy tone.   
He got lost in his thoughts for a moment. Archery was one of his special interests since he was young and he was nostalgic of this collection he had gotten to see close up.   
He continued to tell Aline their day until their proposal at the same time in their favourite place to both.   
“It was quite magical,” he concluded.   
Aline stared into space for a moment and then thanked Alec for telling her all of that.   
“If I can give any advice,” Alec made, “think of a place you both love. Somewhere that represents something strong in your relationship. And then… You love her, she loves you, everything is going to be okay.”   
Aline smiled.   
“Thanks, Alec. It helps me a lot.”   
A silence took place, disrupted only by the background music. They were both dived in their thoughts. Several minutes later, Alec started to speak again:   
“Why?”   
Aline raised an intrigued eyebrow.   
“Why what?”   
“Sorry, that wasn’t clear,” Alec made with an embarrassed tone and running his hand through his hair. “I meant, what gave you the idea?”   
Aline put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her crossed hands.   
“I don’t really know. I woke up, a morning, and I realised how much I love her. And how much I need to allow myself things. I mean…”  
She stopped talking for a few seconds, lost in her thoughts, and then started again:   
“For a lot of time, I was only working. And during my free time… I was still doing work related things. Now, I realised I was paying attention to keep **a time for her**. A time for us.”   
“Adorable,” Alec whispered.   
Her friend smiled to him.   
Then they spent some time discussing business about their work, but their talk turned to Helen and Magnus.   
“You know,” Aline made, “I think I found an idea for the proposal. And it’s because of you, so thank you.”   
“With pleasure,” Alec answered. “Be happy, both of you!”   
“Thank you,” Aline repeated with a wide smile.


End file.
